


Ribbons

by Yeah_JSmith



Series: Ruff Stuff [14]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Nick Gets Pampered, Nick and Judy Research Everything: the Series, Nick and Judy Win at Life, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Simulated Threesome, VERY light bondage, and love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_JSmith/pseuds/Yeah_JSmith
Summary: Having countless siblings and few long-term friends, Judy's never gotten into the tradition of exchanging birthday gifts. With the help of a long-anticipated toy, Nick finds an alternative she can appreciate.(Technically part ofRuff Stuff,but it can stand on its own because it's just cute smut.)





	Ribbons

For a week and a half, Nick had asked her daily if he could send her dirty pictures, so she had a week and a half’s worth of pictures of piles of dirt. It was a mildly amusing bit of completely harmless fun, so she didn’t think twice about telling him he could send another one to her during her commute home.

The photo he sent was decidedly  _ not  _ appropriate for public transit. She held her phone to her chest, heart pounding, while she looked around to make sure nobody could see her screen, before she looked again at the photo of him kneeling up with his torso bound in ribbons, a curly one tied in a darling little bow around his testicles between his open thighs.

_ Come unwrap your fox,  _ the message said, and she didn’t know who his accomplice was, but they’d done a good job. She was  _ definitely  _ saving that to her phone. And possibly sending them flowers. 

Nick didn’t often initiate sexy things like this. It wasn’t that he had no libido, he just usually favored other intimate things like cuddling or spankings or mutual grooming. Or marathoning the lowest-rated movies on Webflix in their pajamas, which was weird even for them, but anything was a good time when they were together. She wasn’t exactly sure  _ why  _ he’d wrapped himself up like a gift when it was  _ his  _ birthday, but maybe she’d gotten the tradition wrong? Maybe birthdays were about giving gifts to  _ others?  _ No, she was sure it was the first, even though her head was fuzzing in and out like bad radio. Unlike the big city, Bunnyburrow didn’t really follow any yearly gift-giving traditions; they were stupid, since most bunny families had at least 60 kits, and giving everyone a present every year was unworkable (not to mention pointless, as any gift cheap enough would just end up as clutter). They had occasionally exchanged emotionally significant gifts at Solstice per Zootopia tradition, but for various reasons, including Judy’s lack of understanding of the whole gift-giving  _ frenzy, _ Nick and Judy hadn’t bothered with their birthdays in the eight years they’d known each other; this year, however, Nick had randomly decided he  _ really  _ wanted to celebrate his 33rd birthday, and Judy liked it when he got what he wanted.

So there she was, sneaking peeks at Nick’s naughty picture  _ on the train _ and hoping she didn’t smell too obvious. At least hers was the next stop. The text had probably been timed deliberately to get her in the mood. And in the mood she was, so much so that she nearly tripped over herself trying to race off the train without running, and she reached home in about half the time it usually took. She’d almost certainly stepped on a sharp rock and did not give a single flying fig about it. After unlocking the door (and making sure nobody else was in the hallway), Judy pushed the door open and closed it quickly behind her, breathing deeply for just a moment before turning around. 

The picture had  _ not  _ done Nick justice. Upon closer inspection, once Judy had made her way around the couch, Nick’s brightly-colored wrapping was more like paper than ribbons, except for the soft purple one still tied around his testicles. At this point, he was beginning to show, probably due to the fact that he was sitting right on something she didn’t even recognize from their, admittedly brief, research into more elaborate toys. It was stuck via a  _ very  _ large suction cup to the athletic mat they used to protect their floor when they skipped the bed, and it disappeared under his tail...or so she imagined, as it  _ was  _ behind him. A penetrative toy for sure, but they already had those; this had to be special somehow.

“H-hi, Nick,” she said, sounding kind of lame. Her partner was hot. And intense, even though she was just looking at him and he wasn’t doing much. He always managed to surprise her, even after eight years of knowing each other and seven years of a committed relationship. 

“Glad you got home safely,” he replied brightly, and maybe a tad meanly, if only because he had to know how much the sight of him was getting to her. It had been a while. Schedule conflicts, and then that weird joint case with the missing mammals department that had left her exhausted… “How was work?”

Her fox had a will of steel, something he’d carefully cultivated since they’d met. How could he be so composed while naked, wrapped in ribbons, and sitting on a—

“What even is that,” she blurted, and wow,  _ way to go,  _ Hopps. She realized that she’d just been standing there by the couch gaping at him, and later she’d probably be embarrassed, especially if Nick razzed her about it, but she didn’t have it in her at the moment. In fact, she wasn’t sure she had it in her to do much of anything until she knew what he wanted, because what she wanted to do was run her paws through his fur and find out what fun noises she and the new toy could get him to make. She gestured to his lower half. “The, uh. The thing you’re sitting on.”

“It’s a thrusting dildo,” he explained matter-of-factly, the tone somehow perfect despite being completely out of place. Her mouth felt dry as she looked at him wiggling slightly, the  _ sloosh  _ of lube somehow bigger than his voice. “You can control it with a remote, so you get to decide how much I’m allowed to feel. And when I’m allowed to cum. I know you like that.”

“Yeah,” she said faintly. “Where did you get it?”

“Same place I got that.” He nodded toward the couch, and her breath caught when she saw what was there. The long dildo he’d purchased during an outing with some new friends during their recent undercover operation, some kind of mouth guard that Judy was wary of due to its vague resemblance to a muzzle, and her strap-on harness. “Eric was really helpful. This was actually a gift from him and Adam and Emilia.”

“That was nice of them to give it to you,” she told him, trying to sound steady. She suspected it was less than effective. Was it inordinately hot in the apartment? She needed to open a window.

“To  _ us.”  _ He waggled his eyebrows. It looked strange above his ribbon-bound body. “And it’s smaller than me, so you can use it safely too. But it’s my birthday today, and you said I could pick out whatever I wanted. And I,” he added, dropping his voice to something decidedly less family-friendly, “want to be filled up at both ends. Will you please help me with that? Will you please fuck my throat?”

“S-sure,” she stuttered, overwhelmed by the imagery and the way his tone still contrasted with the subject matter. She picked up the mouth guard and squinted at it, very nervous to buckle it around his head and suspicious of the bite marks. “This isn’t secondpaw, is it?”

“I’ve been practicing,” he replied with a sinful smile that made her feel so boiling that she might soon crawl out of her skin.

Her breath caught. She forced out as much as she could. “Practicing?”

“That’s what you did, right? Before you gave me my first blowjob, you made sure your mouth was big enough. The strap-on is fitted to my mouth, but I made sure I knew how to breathe. I know what you’re thinking, but it’s not like — I can move my mouth and the straps are just there for comfort. It’s not like a muzzle. I picked it out. And I wouldn’t have set it out if I hadn’t been okay with it while I practiced.”

She could imagine him practicing, too, taking out the toy when she wasn’t around and learning his way around it, gagging himself with it—

“You can’t be bound like that if you can’t say a safeword,” was all she could manage.

He raised an eyebrow. “We have a safe action. I could rip these ribbons apart when I was a  _ kit. _ I’m not bound. I’m loosely wrapped. You can check it yourself, if you want; the only thing holding me here is me. I want to be here. Do you?”

She wanted it enough to give up carrots for a year, and she was doing that new thing where she didn’t sabotage their fun by applying dated and vaguely misogynistic garbage ethics to situations specific to herself and Nick, so she shrugged off her jacket with a bright smile. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Good, because I am nearing my limit here,” he admitted. “I’ve been sitting here for about ten minutes trying not to just screw myself and ruin the plan.”

That would have been an equally pretty sight to walk in on, she thought as she worked on removing her pants  _ as fast as physically possible,  _ which was probably not the brightest thing to do, seeing as now one of her feet was stuck in a pant leg and could she  _ get  _ any less sexy? Well, if that mattered to Nick —  _ there, finally,  _ her pants were off and she could lose the stupid shirt — he’d have left her the first time he saw her giant, fluffy, lime green, rabbits-riding-emu-print pajamas. 

She sat down heavily on the couch to begin the frustrating process of putting on a harness, and Nick jerked; oh. She reached under herself and pulled out a small oblong thing with clearly-labeled buttons on the side. She’d sat on the remote and turned on the toy. Well, if nothing else, it would distract him from how incredibly not arousing fiddling with the buckles was, so she asked, “Is that okay, or do you want me to turn it off?”

“I really, really  _ don’t,”  _ he replied, and his thighs tightened, another sign of his self-control. He did that when he was trying not to move. The lube made another obscene noise. She thought she might explode.

Finally, she stood and adjusted the harness before affixing their newest dildo to it. The toy was much longer than any of their others, purchased specifically for this purpose, but they hadn’t used it yet. Or, they hadn’t used it  _ together.  _ It was heavier than anything she had used before, purple-red and somewhat veiny without being obnoxious, but she’d been hitting the gym a lot more since their undercover case, and she was back in top shape. It wouldn’t be hard to maneuver once she got the balance right. She grabbed the mouth guard and stepped closer to Nick; he leaned down low, reached out with his mouth, and curled his tongue around the tip of the dildo, which was surprisingly arousing by itself, but she dropped to her own knees, reached out, and yanked on the end of the purple ribbon, freeing his testicles from their very loose bind. Eric, or whoever had helped Nick set up, had been wise to make sure there wouldn’t be any restriction. She rubbed them for a few moments, watching as he lengthened, listening to his breathing get heavier. Judy loved this part, especially when he was bound. She loved touching him — loved  _ pleasing  _ him. It made her so glad that she could, that he was receptive to her. 

“Okay,” she said to herself. She could do this. She’d used a strap-on plenty of times before; this would  _ basically  _ be the same, right? She straightened and stepped onto the stool that Nick had very helpfully set up in the exact right place, because he  _ would  _ think of everything, wouldn’t he?

Nick’s mouth immediately found the dildo again, but this time, he didn’t lick it. He mouthed at the tip and closed his eyes before running his muzzle down the long shaft and nosing at her fur between the straps. It was close enough to her vulva to give her a jolt, but not so close that it actually provided any real stimulation. This part, for both of them, would be more psychologically arousing than physically, although Judy planned to use the vibe to make it as pleasurable for him as possible. Her breath caught as he licked around the edges of the dildo, bringing the tip of his tongue  _ incredibly close —  _ and he opened his eyes, gave her a slow, sweet smile, and said, “I’m ready for this.”

He opened his mouth fairly wide and bared his sharp white teeth. She could see the logic in the mouth guard; almost all predators used them for blowjobs, so as to avoid nasty fang-related accidents, and if they didn’t use one for this, he might shred the dildo. It was just another precaution. Like the condoms they always used on their penetrative toys, and their meticulous clean-up after sex. It wasn’t a muzzle. 

Still, she took care to watch his face when she gently folded it between his jaws and under his lips. He might have been able to move his mouth, but it was  _ stiff;  _ it had to be, to provide any barrier between sharp fangs and delicate genitalia. Those jaws were made for crushing, but it would still be easier for her to—

_ To— _

Judy tried not to think about his request for her to  _ fuck his throat  _ too early. She stuck one end of the strap into the other and made sure it was snug, but not restrictive. As Nick had said, the strap was mostly for comfort; he wouldn’t have to worry about it falling out of his mouth. The corners of his mouth turned up, and as a reward, she made his vibe thrust instead of just vibrating inside of him. He moaned quietly and flexed his thighs again. Good; she was glad he was still enjoying himself.

Judy rested the tip of the strap-on dildo against Nick’s lips, trusting him to take it into his mouth when he was completely ready. His tongue came out to lick it again, and she thrusted  _ very  _ gently, as though it had really done something. She knew his particular fantasy was for this to actually be mutually pleasurable, and she had given him enough blowjobs (and watched enough amateur porn in preparation to  _ give  _ him blowjobs in the first place) to know what her body would probably do if it  _ were  _ a real penis.

“Mm, that’s it,” she breathed as he used breath control to suck the dildo in a little further. His cheeks moved; she imagined he was running his tongue over the tip the way she did. She moaned and hoped it wasn’t over-the-top. It  _ was  _ arousing, watching Nick like this, but it definitely was more psychological than physical, as she had predicted. She reached out to pet his ears as the dildo disappeared ever so slowly into his mouth. His eyes were closed and he was moaning around it, so she echoed his noise and scritched his head. 

Nick opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, some kind of soft challenge. He had specifically and  _ explicitly  _ explained, when he’d purchased the thing, that he wanted her to gag him with it, so aside from observing his nonverbals, she would also be on the lookout for one of their safe actions. The most likely one would be tapping her three times on the calf after shedding the ribbons, but she would also listen for three firm thumps of his tail. She took the lead from him, pushing her hips forward, and his quiet moan became less so.

_ Oh,  _ how she loved that sound.

When she could tell the tip of her strap-on had reached the back of his throat, she increased the vibrations of the toy he was sitting on. She pulled out and thrusted hard; he gagged, drool spilling out of the corners of his mouth, but tried to continue sucking even as she thrusted her hips again. She ran her fingers through the fur on the back of his head, holding it in place with a firm grip, and upping the thrusting power inside him as a reward. He rolled his hips and gagged again, and it was like fire in her chest.

“That’s it, that’s perfect,” she praised, just for the heck of it, because she wanted to say it and because she knew he liked hearing it.

Judy was well-acquainted with his facial tells, the little nonverbal cues he had, so she knew when he was enjoying something while unable to speak. His eyes, watering though they may have been, were soft and happy. His mouth worked at the toy and he was relaxing into her shallower thrusts. She squeezed her paw, tugging a little at his fur, and he moaned blissfully. He was okay. She could keep going.

Keeping an eye on his presentation, she abandoned her doubts completely and thrusted hard again, keeping the length even while increasing speed and making the right noises at the right times. It was  _ such  _ a turn-on, listening to Nick gag and choke on her strap-on, watching his eyes water, feeling his lips move against her pelvis and vulva. With her free paw, she increased the intensity of his vibrator again and his gagging took on a ringing sound, half-whines around the silicone jabbing at his throat, and because he rolled his hips more forcefully she had to dig her fingers into his head, holding it completely still while the rest of him rocked in pleasure.

His pretty green eyes took on the glassy look that he got when he was feeling more than he was thinking, and she knew he was close. After a short break to let him breathe — during which Nick chased the silicone attachment with his tongue — Judy increased from both sides, setting the vibe to its max setting and thrusting as far as she could into his throat without hurting him. The corners of his mouth and his chin were coated in saliva and his gag-moans spread the fire from her chest through her veins until her whole body burned.

He looked painfully hard below her, and as he went rigid Judy implemented the final piece of his fantasy and commanded, “Be a good boy and cum for me.”

She couldn’t fill up his mouth, but when  _ he  _ came hard on his own lap, she thrusted once more and held her hips in place, forcing him to work his throat around the false dick to get a little air. His eyes were so loose they practically rolled back in his head while they leaked more tears, and the rhythm of his hips became frantic, and eventually he began to whimper—

Right. She turned off the vibrator and pulled away from his mouth, and adorably, he leaned forward with her movement, suckling a little. She tugged his headfur and pulled all the way out of his mouth, watching with a pounding heart as his tongue licked as much as he could. She knelt down and unhooked the mouth guard and he immediately buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

“You’re so gorgeous,” she told him softly, wrapping her arms around his upper body and tossing the mouth guard to the side. It would need to be washed with everything else. Her own arousal, having taken a backseat during their play, made a nuisance of itself when she tried to sit forward and pressed the flat end of the strap-on directly against her clitoris. She hissed quietly and hoped that Nick wouldn’t notice...but of course he did, all of him was sensitive. Part of her wanted to start the thrusting vibe again when he was like this, overstimulated and nearly into subspace, but they hadn’t talked about it, so she refrained. Instead, she continued, “You’re so good for me, Nick. Just so good.”

Maybe she went overboard with it sometimes, but as much as Nick had a praise kink, Judy had a praising-Nick kink. Giving him loving affirmations made her feel closer to him, even when they came at the tail end of a spanking. She loved feeding his happiness and wanted him to feel good all the time. 

“Thank you, Ma’am,” he murmured into her neck.

She laughed shakily and pulled away so she could look him in the eye. “It’s not over yet, Nick. Are you all right to stay there a little longer?”

He nodded.

“Then watch,” she commanded. She unhooked the dildo and loosened the harness enough that she could get her paw inside, and began to work her own clitoris, sitting back and spreading her legs wide to give Nick a show. 

He lasted about five seconds longer than she had expected, but he ripped through the paper around his torso and arms, lifted himself off the now-silent vibe, and pitched forward onto his paws and knees to get a nose-full of her scent. In a somewhat needy tone, he said, “I really want to touch you.”

“It’s _your_ birthday; if this is what you want, you can touch me all you like,” she replied, moving her paw. His paws joined hers in a frantic race to get the harness off of her, and when his tongue  _ finally  _ touched her clitoris...well.

She still didn’t really understand birthday presents, but she was starting to see the appeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who thinks a family of 300 (plus or minus 22) would just _not_ do birthdays? Even in litters of 6, that's 46-50 birthday celebrations per year. They'd have to make at least 24 cakes to feed everyone, plus spend anywhere from $3000 to $9000 on presents. _Per year._ Add that to school expenses, the cost of maintaining a farm and feeding everyone daily, maintenance, help, advertising, fuel...yeah, point is, birthdays and other gift-giving holidays are a ridiculously unnecessary expense.


End file.
